Usuario:Alexander goth
Alexander Goth. Usuario desde el 2011; hasta 22/05/2016 cometí 545 ediciones en total, tres páginas de blogs enteras, creé uno que otro articulo, y conocí varios administradores y burócratas de sus respectivas épocas (Mención especial a Trébol, Simmer Deluxe, Luis Simspedia, el mamón de Chamaleon, entre los pocos otros sobrantes). Chavo pedante, en ocasiones desesperaba a los antiguos lideres; he participado en 'movimientos', insurgencias y contrainsurgencias en este Wiki, ya hice comedia, ya hice drama; he resucitado y caído varias veces, pero heme aquí presente, caballeros. Fui concreto y me fui por las ramas; ya me hice el bueno y tuve mala fama. Yo y los Sims Desde los cuatro años de edad he conocido este gran mundo de seres virtuales gracias a LS2 (visualicenme todo infante, sin saber utilizar un aparato electrónico, agarrando el ratón y el teclado, sumergiéndome en este juego). Desde ese entonces, la semilla se sembró, y no hubo quien arrancara la raíz del mundo lúdico de este pequeño Rodrigo. Ahí aprendí a usar la computadora, ¡Ahuevo!De ese día a la actualidad, he tenido en mi posesión Los Sims 1, Los Sims 2 (Colección Completa), Los Sims Bustin' Out y Los Sims 2: Historias de Mascotas, Los Sims 3 (Colección Completa) y Los Sims 3 para 3DS, y Los Sims 4. Un gran mundo de historias, diría yo. La verdad estoy muy orgulloso, más que un pasatiempo, siempre ha sido mi afición este juego, es el que más me ha marcado; conocí una infinidad de conceptos sociales, humanos y fantásticos gracias a este producto: Ñiqui Ñiqui (y su homólogo real), trabajo y ocupación, el paro, riqueza y carencia, la vida en general, el humor, los sentimientos, deseos, hasta moda y vestimenta. Me puedo definir como hijo del Sim. Yo y Simspedia Todo empezó cuando rompí la barrera internauta, y logré entrar a la red mundial. Conocí un mundo de páginas que explorar, y suena lógico que en dado momento me tocara toparme con Simspedia. Recuerdo muy bien como mi primera búsqueda fue Nación Sim, and so our story begins. A medida que conocí (''off) que onda con esta madre (on) ''fue cuando me doy cuenta lo interesante que es ir introducir información de forma colectiva, como Wikipedia, así como que estos lugares tienen el jeraquizado modo de mandarme de mil formas, y así no cometer vandalismo ni decir pendejo mamón, hijo de su puta madre, Chamaleon, me cagas vulgaridades ante mis colegas. Veía como semi-dioses a los primero administradores y burócratas, yo (la mera verdad) quería ser parte de ellos. Trébol es mi bae de la wiki. Mi participación fue decayendo después de un tiempo, aunque realmente nunca participé de lleno, siempre era una que otra correción, y me dejé de esto. Pero, como ya he dicho, yo siempre resucito, y termino acá, conociendo nueva gente. Y así llegué a una era de caos total, mis amados semi-dioses se habían ido, nadie hacía nada y todo era una basura; nada más interesante que contraatacar a los vándalos, porque nunca faltaba el que borraba artículos o páginas de usuario enteras. Aquí fue un parteaguas en la historia de la página, pues varios usuarios descontentos, entre los cuales me incluyo, estabamos disconformes con la situación, así que se formó un pequeño grupo de usuarios, los cuales nos llamamos "Reto Serebro", destacando a Alienígenas Sims 3, y demás participantes que la verdad no tengo bien presente quienes eran. El fin de este grupillo era ordenar a los administradores que volvieran a tomar control del lugar, pues andaban inactivos, pero fue en vano, pues nadie nos hizo caso. En fin, me emputé con todos y me fuí, como siempre... Y volví, como siempre. Era felicidad pura ver que la tan decayente y vandalizada Simspedia retornaba a un semestre de oro, cuando algunos usuarios tomaron la iniciativa de pedir ser administradores a la Wikia, o (''off) no sé que pedo, la neta ni idea (on), ''sease mi tan odiado Chamaleon, luego Vicky, Luis, y el héroe sin capa: MiddleBrooks. A pesar de que conviví más con los primeros tres, los cuales fueron los primeros en tomar las rearriendas del lugar, Middlebrooks debe tomar el puesto del mejor usuario en haber estado en esta Wiki; desafortunadamente, noto que ya no está este chavo, y pasó el poder a un tal Owen1998. Vuelvo a Simspedia por enésima vez para participar bien chido, para ganarme este título de burócrata, y volverme la mano derecha de Owen, quien aún está pendiente conocerlo. Alexander Goth Categoría:Usuarios mexicanos